lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:82.45.32.185
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Adelard Took page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 17:54, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Nice editing of Glorfindel. Why don't you register here? Warning Do NOT remove Marked for Deletion or Marked for Merging notices once they are added! You'll have a chance to argue at the talkpage.--DarkLantern (talk) 04:49, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Etymology Regarding the etymologies, please do not include specific translations of the name. People could assume that Erestor's name might actually mean "lofty eagle" or "lone forest" when Tolkien never mentioned it. Perhaps it would be better if the translations of the Sindarin words (er or ereb = lone) are the only ones included in the Etymology section. Also, only the names are in bold. The name's elements and/or Sindarin origin should be italicized. Take Arwen's page as an example. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 12:28,3/1/2014 Private Issue Perhaps we can talk through e-mail? I'll try any method which makes you comfortable in contacting me. Thanks! :) —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 14:28,3/10/2014 A Problem? User:- Darkchylde says there is a 'conflict' between you and me. What is it?--DarkLantern (talk) 02:40, April 6, 2014 (UTC) On issues By your words, I can see that you seem to be an honest and good anon but the reality was that you did not understand the rules. I hope you do now. I do not believe I was rude merely stern and resolute. You must understand that most of our vandals and despoilers turn out to anons and must be stopped. Now I repeat, I am not accusing you of being one but the policy of stopping them will be maintained. User:- Darkchylde agrees with me by her actions but setting down heavy punishment on those that do. Once again, I do not believe that you would do that but I just thought I make that known to you. Now, I hope and pray that we can end and bury this issue and get on with fair editing. Agreed?--DarkLantern (talk) 23:33, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not going to argue with you but I will say that I don't understand why this is still an issue at all. I gave you comment after comment about NOT believing you were a really BAD contributor and you wound me over and over again, accusing me of dishonourable behavior. Oh, well I tried. You have yourself a nice day.--DarkLantern (talk) 20:53, April 7, 2014 (UTC)